What Happens After?
by Tsuskasa Hirokumo
Summary: Both of them had dreams of what life would be like after the kishin was killed. But they didn't expect it to be like this.


**Hello! Tsuskasa Hirokumo here. This is a one-shot unless people want it to be a full story. So yeah. Thank for checking it out!**

**Death the Kid: Tsuskasa does not own Soul Eater!**

**Maka: Yup~!**

Maka's POV

I never expected life after the kishin to be so hard. As childish as it seemed, I thought that things would go right back to the way they were, or even a bit better. This reality couldn't be farther away from what I imagined.

I stared at the moon. It wasn't the same as what it looked like before the kishin issue. Now, it never grinned, blood never came out of it's mouth, and it's eyes were always closed. The sun was still the same, but it did not make me feel any better.

I stared out of my bedroom window at the new moon in a daze as I listed off all the things I though were different. BlackStar never bragged, Soul never complained about coolness, Kid didn't suffer from his OCD, Crona had left for a two year mission, Stein forgot about his dissecting complex, Marie retired, Patty grew serious, Liz was never scared and didn't care about her appearance. The list went on and on.

"Figures," I thought. "My idiot of a father is probably the only one that didn't change in the least."

Walking towards the DWMA, I happened to spot Kid walking by, not caring that one of his sleeves was rolled up while the other was not. I sighed, depressed about the whole situation, and started up the stairs to the school.

"We don't even have real lessons anymore." Class time was used only for caring for the injured and nursing the mental wounds that we all had. It never helped, though.

"Hey Soul," I called out to him in the hallways. "What is it?" He replied. "You know, that shirt isn't cool." A feeble attempt at turning him back. "Who cares about that? There are more important things to do instead of trying to be some cool show-off." He said, giving me a look of slight annoyance and turning away.

"Of course it wouldn't work." I mumbled, more to my own disappointment. "Huh?" he glanced back at my sulking form. "O-oh. It's nothing." I smiled and briskly walked away.

Kid's POV

Stopping by the classroom to check on how the treatment was going, I spotted Dr. Stein talking to Sid, the creepy zombie. It irked me about how the bolt going through Stein's head was utterly unsymmetrical, but I dare not show it. It seemed that nobody had the time or patience to deal with my fits, so I learned to push them down and bury them within my soul for the time being. Sighing, I headed for the DWMA balcony.

Everyone seemed different. I had the childish logic that everything would go back to normal after the kishin was destroyed. But of course, nothing happens as easily as that. It seemed that the kishin was still here reeking havoc in people's memory as to say "See? You will never be rid of me, as long as there is madness."

Reaching the doors to the balcony of the academy, one of the few good memories I held popped up in my mind. Maka and I were outside, talking about random things, and enjoying the view and each other's company. A small memory, but we were still there together. "As friends, of course." I mumbled to myself. Something inside of me panged with sadness at those words, but I didn't understand what it was. After all, a shinigami was not supposed to have those kind of feelings. Pushing the feeling aside, I did the same with the balcony doors, and walked through.

Breathing in the fresh air, I looked over to the spot I favored when coming out here, and was greeted by the form of Maka, looking into the horizon. I was a bit surprised, and I hesitated to go and stand beside her, even if I did not know why.

Ignoring this strange feeling, I made my way across the ground, to the railing where Maka was.

Maka's POV

Hearing someone's footsteps, I whipped around. Seeing Kid, I relaxed, moving over a little to give him some room. "Hello, Kid." I heard myself say. I brushed some of my hair one way so that it was unsymmetrical, just to see if he would take notice.

"Yes, hello to you, Maka." He nodded, and turned his honey eyes away to look at the setting sun. I sighed silently. 'No, no he didn't.'

Kid's POV

My eye twitched a little as Maka's hand went to her hair and destroyed her beautiful symmetry. I almost dared to fix it, but she would probably hate me if she knew I was worrying about symmetry right now, with all of the problems here.

I thought 'Everything is different now.'

I was deep in thought when I realized that I haven't even attempted to start a conversation yet. My cheeks felt warm as I tried to think of something to say. "U-um, so, how are you doing?" I asked, mentally smacking my forehead at that really lame question.

She turned to me, her head tilted, blinking. 'Gosh, she's cute.' My mind spoke. Wait, where did that thought come from?!

"Uh, fine I guess?" She responded. "What are you up to?" she questioned me, and I was happy to answer. "I guess I have been helping my father with the school, as well as steadily making progress through this interesting book. Hey, I think you'd like it, Maka."

Maka's POV

Excitement showed on my face as the thought of a good book filled me. "Really? What's it called?" I was intrigued to know. "Oh, it is called Dependent." his smooth, gentlemanly voice replied. The title hit my brain with recognition.

Kid's POV

When her face lit up at the sound of a book, I chuckled a little bit. Books were one of the interests we shared. She started to speak, and I gave her my attention.

"That book! You like it, Kid?" she asked in a demanding way. "Um, yes. It might possibly be my favorite one." I responded. "Th-that's my favorite book, too!" She smiled.

The conversation went on for a long time until they both noticed the sun slowly starting to nod off and fall behind the land. Both Maka and I leaned on the steel rail and sighed, keeping our mouths shut, and I couldn't bring myself to tell her that we should be going home.

"Hey, Kid." Maka whispered near-silently. I caught it though, and turned. "Yes?" She sighed and put on a smile. "No, it's nothing. Anyway, isn't it getting dark? We should probably go back to our houses."

Well, the sentence was out there. I didn't notice until later that my heart sank at the sound of the words.

"Y-yeah. Um, hey. D-do you, uh, possibly, maybe,….wanttostayoveratmyhouseforth enight?" I said far too quickly. The little bout of courage I had quickly faded and I coughed, one half of me hoping she would say yes, the other hoping she didn't hear me.

Maka's POV

I barely caught all of what Kid said, but after a moment of processing what he spurted, my eyes widened just a little bit. Ever since the kishin, none of our band wanted to take time to hang out at each other's houses any more. I was also secretly glad it was him asking, since I kinda had a bit of a crush on him.

I thought this might be one of my only chances to do something remotely normal with him so I answered quickly. "Yes!" I exclaimed over-excitedly.

" Uh, I mean sure! When should I come over?" I inquired. I thought about the time 8:00 but since he didn't care about symmetry anymore the time would probably be something else.

Kid's POV

Hearing her enthusiastic reply surprised me a lot, but I tried to hide it as she asked me what time. I immediately screwed my mouth shut for a little bit for fear of bursting out with the ridiculous time of 8:00. Instead, I tried to think of the most unsymmetrical time ever.

"Uh, how about 7:25?" I said, already starting to sweat at the thought of the ugly numbers.

I swore her face became one of disappointment but it reverted back to her old-self in a split-second.

"Sure!" Came her chirpy reply, and she bounded off. "I'll pack my things and meet you back here at that time!" She called out over her shoulder, slowly disappearing out of my vision. I smiled, then frowned. 'Why am I so happy that she is coming over? Sure, its been forever, but still, I shouldn't feel this ecstatic.' I thought nervously, putting my hand over my shinigami heart. "Well, then, see you at _7:25_." I spewed the last words out, disgusted by them, and turned to face the rising moon. Even if it is different, maybe that's a good thing.

**I hope you liked it!**

**(The book name is fake. And stupid.)**

**~Tsuskasa Hirokumo**


End file.
